Gatsby's Remaining Life
by GlisteningMoonlight
Summary: What would happen if Mr. Wilson didn't shoot Gatsby at the end? How could Gatsby continue on with his life? Would Daisy have gone back to Gatsby? Could Gatsby continue living? Short story.
1. Chapter 1

Nick's Point Of View

I rang the doorbell and one of the butlers answered the door. "He's out back, in the pool," he stated, knowing that I would only ring the doorbell to see Gatsby. He shut the door in my face, rudely, and I walked around the mansion to get to the back. As I was crossing the driveway, I saw Mr. Wilson walking out of his car. He had a gun in his hands and I knew exactly what he was going to do. I ran up to him, yelling, "STOP!" He turned around quickly and squinted. "Stop," I repeated, "Don't shoot him. You don't know the whole story."

"I don't? I am thinking that you do not know the story at all. It was _his_ car. _He_ drove into my wife." Mr. Wilson kept sneering Gatsby's name. "Why are you protecting him?"

"I don't know what version of the story you have—"

"Oh, so there are versions?"

"—but I'm telling you, Gatsby doesn't deserve to die. Just to let you know, it wasn't Gatsby who ran into your wife, it was someone else."

"WHO?" he shouted.

I tried to respond with a cooling and calming voice, "Regardless of whom, you shouldn't shoot him or her. It is not worth it. I am very sorry for your loss. Your wife was a good woman," I said as I was looking away. _No, she was not a good woman_ I wanted to say instead. His wife cheated on him, broke his heart, never loved him, and then just left him. I could not bear telling him the truth, but I also could not bear lying to him like this.

Mr. Wilson all of a sudden dropped his gun, fell to his knees, and sobbed, "I just miss her so much."

I kneeled down so I could see him at eye level, "I know," I replied, "I know. But revenged is not the answer." We sat there, while he cried over a woman's death, knowing only a fraction of the truth.

*****

I looked out of my window, and saw the night sky crawling. I walked out of my front door and saw that the moon was shining bright. I saw Gatsby, with his hands out, reaching for the green light again. It was then that I realized what he was reaching out for, for Daisy. I walked up to him and said, "You won't be able to reach her. She has made her choice. I know you still love her, but she is gone. I'm sorry."

"I wish she chose me. I could make her so happy. Didn't you see how happy she was with me?"

"Yes, yes I saw it, in her eyes, in your eyes too." I was debating if I should tell him about what Mr. Wilson was going to do, but he answered that question for me. "I saw Mr. Wilson."

"What?"

"I saw Mr. Wilson this afternoon. He came over with a gun in his hands. He wanted to kill me, didn't he?" I did not want to answer. "He thought I ran over his wife, so he wanted to shoot me for revenge, right?" I pressed my lips together. "I deserve to die. Without Daisy, life isn't worth living."

"Don't say that."

"Thank you, for saving me. I may deserve to die, but it is nice to know that I can still have my life." He turned to face me, "It is nice to know that I can leave the earth knowing that I had a good friend." He turned back to the light. He still had his arms out, with his hands making fists and letting go, making fists and letting go, trying to grasp the light.

"Don't. It's over."

"I know, but I just can't let go…"

"You have to."


	2. Chapter 2

Gatsby's Point Of View

Here I lay, on my bed, a worthless man, with all the money in the world; I can fill my rooms full of people, and I would still feel so alone. The doorbell rings. I know one of my butlers will get it. Then I hear her voice, the most beautiful sound ever played on this Earth. "I need to talk to him," it says.

I rush down the stairs, nearly falling down during the process, and there she was, the most beautiful woman ever, the one who left me, standing right before me. "What are you doing here?"

She looks behind the butler and sees me. "Jay! There you are. I really need to talk to you."

"What?"

"Can we sit down? It would be better if—"

"NO!" I barked at her. I did not mean to cut her off, but she just damaged my heart. Now she wants my time too? "Hurry it up. Time is money."

"Tom and I are leaving."

"What?" Slowly, my heart began to crumble, crumbling into ashes.

"Tom and I are moving. We want to get out of here. We don't like it here, especially since Tom wants to move somewhere where he can avoid…avoid…"

"Avoid what?"

"You."

"Is that what you want?"

"I…I…d…don't…know."

"Do you want to avoid me?"

"Listen Gatsby, I love Tom and he loves me—"

"Are you sure about that?"

Her eyes started to look heavy with all of her tears. She was debating her answer, hesitating even. She looked like she wanted to say "No,"—the truth—buts she had enough brains to know that saying "Yes" was more convincing, even to herself. "Yes, yes I am. He regrets everything he has ever done to me."

"Everything?" I questioned. She nodded. She could not even open her mouth to speak. She too knew that she was lying. I could tell she was avoiding my question. "Do you want to avoid me?"

"I came to say good-bye. We may never see each other again and I did not want to just leave."

I tried to press the question further, "Do you want to avoid me too?"

She bit her lip, too hard. She turned her back to me and started to walk away. As her hand approached the doorknob she whispered, "Please don't make this hard." She turned the knob,  
"Because I don't." She slowly let go of the knob and turned around to see my eyes. I heard the loud click the knob made, the click that would help her understand. Her eyes were getting heavier; she was fighting back the tears. "Because I don't want you to avoid me and I know you do not want to either. I still love you Daisy. Always have and always will."

She walked back to me. I could hear the clicks that her heels made. She gave a soft kiss on my cheek. I resisted the urge to grab her, hug her, hold her as if I could keep her forever; but I could not and I did not. Instead, I stood still trying to etch this moment into my brain. I would act like a gentleman because she does not belong to me. "Good-bye Mr. Gatsby" she whispered into my ears. She turned her back to me, again, and walked towards the door. When she touched the doorknob, she rested her hand there for a minute. I could hear some sniffling. Apparently holding back the tears were not an option. "I still love you too," she barely whispered, then opened the door violently, almost throwing the door off its hinges, and walked out.

I ran to the open door way, wanting to run after her, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't," the butler said. I stopped at the doorframe, and saw her rushing to her car. When she was halfway to her car, she turned back. The tears were falling. She wanted to come back, but she did not. Then, she just walked back to her car and drove away, stealing a part of my heart that I would never get back.

"I think it's about time I throw another party…"


	3. Chapter 3

Nick's Point of View

I saw Daisy's car on Gatsby's driveway one day. I wondered why she was there. She already broke the man's heart; he barely had enough heart to keep breathing. I hope she was not going to make him feel worse. Maybe she finally left Tom. Maybe she would be with the one who really wants her. Or maybe she would make a horrible choice. After a few minutes, I saw her running back to her car. Halfway, she looked back to the house, back to Gatsby. Her eyes were puffy and red. She then ran back to her car and drove away. I knew this conversation must have been emotional. I walked to Gatsby's house, hoping that I could comfort him. The door was open when I got there. I walked inside and saw Gatsby sitting on the bottom steps of his staircase. I saw the butler walking around with a phone and a phonebook in his hands. Gatsby was throwing a party. He heard my loud footsteps and looked up. I saw his eyes and how much pain he was in.

"Daisy was here," he whispered.

"I know, I saw her car. How is she?"

"She came to tell me that she and Tom are leaving."

"What?" I did not sound surprised at all. It was obvious why they were leaving. It was probably mostly Tom's choice and Daisy was just following him around.

"She's leaving."

"And how are you dealing with this?"

"I'll try to heal."

"Are you going to be okay?" He avoided the question. We both knew the answer to that question, _No_. The butler came up to me and gave me an invitation. It was an invite to Gatsby's party. "You think another party is going to help?"

"The party is tomorrow. Come if you can. But I hope you do." He stood up and walked back upstairs. I stuffed the invite in my pocket and left.

*****

It has been five months since Daisy's last visit to Gatsby. Since then, he has thrown two parties per week, with each party getting bigger than the last. He invited me to all of them and I attended all of them. However, last night's party was special because I saw Jordan Baker again.

_"Jordan, is that you?"_

_"It's very nice to see you again Nick." She came up to me, gave me a friendly hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek. I did the same._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I heard that Gatsby was throwing parties again. I had to come see for myself." She smiled and looked away, she was hiding the truth from me, I could tell.  
"What are you really here for?"_

_"I wanted to tell Gatsby the truth about Daisy. Ever since she left, she has been miserable with Tom. Apparently he has found another woman. When Daisy found out, it broke her…again."_

_"Don't do that to Gatsby, he does not deserve it."  
Gatsby then casually walked into the conversation with his date. His date's name is Dolly, she is a very beautiful woman and she makes him smile, but she also looks like Daisy. "I don't deserve what?" He looked at Jordan, "Jordan! Long time no see. How have you been?"_

_She gave him a weak smile, "I came here to talk to you about Daisy…"_

_"Jordan," I warned._

_Gatsby asked Dolly, "Dolly, can you please go get me a refill?" She nodded and left to get drinks. "No, let her finish," Gatsby said._

_Jordan gave a nod of thanks to Gatsby and said, "She's been miserable, Gatsby. She misses you so much and she regrets her choice."_

_"So why didn't she come here and tell me herself." Jordan just stood there, not knowing what to say. When she opened her mouth to say something, Gatsby put up his hand as a stop sign and interrupted, "Look Jordan, as much as I love her and miss her, Mrs. Buchanan has already made her choice. She does not want anything to do with me and she will get her wish. If she regrets her choice, that has to be put on her shoulders, not mine. I have already done what I could. Please pass along the message if need be." _

_Dolly came back with a drink for Gatsby. "Is everything okay?" she asked in a sultry and addicting voice._

"_Everything is fine," Gatsby said. Then he just walked away, wrapping an arm around the woman's waist that he has been dating for the past month._

_"Has he really moved on?" Jordan asked._

_"No, but I'm proud that he's starting to."_

_"Daisy hasn't moved on yet."_

_"But that is not our problem nor Gatsby's."_

_"Good for him…" she smiled._


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been updating. I didn't think this story would go so far. I already got over 100 hits and 2 comments. Not a bad start, but good enough to boost my self confidence. I will definitely update more often now. Hope you guys like the story!

By the way, I'm hoping to write another story, but I'm not sure what…ideas are flowing though!

If you have any ideas for me, don't hesitate to drop by a comment or two. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4

Gatsby's Point of View

One year, it has been one year since the last time I saw Daisy. To hear her siren voice, to be lost in trance with those beautiful eyes…one year. I wonder what could have happened if I did not go off to war, or send her that painful letter. In all honesty, I was just trying to protect her. If I could not come back home, she should not be crying over my death. I was just trying to give her happiness. She probably would have waited for me until I came back, but I could not punish her. She should have continued on to live her life, and she did, too bad it was with an untrustworthy man.

I woke up in bed next to a beautiful woman, Dolly. Dolly was a great woman: headstrong, beautiful, and intelligent. She reminded me so much of Daisy—her luscious hair, her feminine scent, those legs that could go on forever—but she was not Daisy. She could not even come close to Daisy. No matter how much I wanted Daisy, she already made a choice, the worst choice a woman could ever make. I could not wait forever for her. I had to continue with my life. I need to move on.

I crawl out of bed, trying not to make a sound. I walk towards my dresser and pull out the first drawer. I look inside and find my beautiful diamond ring. It was the ring I was going to give to Daisy when she chose me; but she did not choose me. Now, it is going to be the ring I give to Dolly, in hopes of marriage. Of course I would be happier with Daisy, but I already fought for her and tragically lost. I might not be just as happy, but I would be happy enough to start a life with Dolly. I know Dolly loves me, and I truly love her too. I just wish it could be Daisy who I stare at in my bed, not Dolly.

Dolly knew her place in my heart. She knew my past relationship with Daisy. Dolly knew that she would never replace Daisy. Dolly would just be enough to fill the void. Every time I talked about Daisy, I see the pain in her eyes. I know she wishes I were talking about her instead of a woman who broke my heart. Dolly always consoled me. She always told me I was better off without Daisy. She always said that Daisy is not worth crying over. I loved the things Dolly would say or do to make me feel better, one of the many reasons I love Dolly. Dolly always accepted the fact that my heart was taken by Daisy. She never pushed me, another reason why I love her so much. Like I said before…I may not love Dolly as much as I love Daisy, but I love Dolly enough that I can imagine a great life with her.

Dolly knows that I love her too, that I would never mistreat her, the way Tom does to Daisy.

I take the diamond ring. _Today_, I thought to myself, _today is the day I am going to propose to Dolly_. I walk to my bed and I see the woman sleeping so peacefully on my bed. Her lips are curled up at the sides—she is smiling. She has a magnificent smile. I gently wake her up. She sighs and refuses to open her eyes to me. So I place a gentle, but passionate, kiss on her lips. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down harder on her lips. She is getting urgent. I take my hands and rub the sides of the body, giving her a slight tickle. She giggles and pulls her arms away. "Good, you are awake."

"Jay, why are you up so early? Come back to bed with me." She pouted and opening her arms to me.

"I know honey, and I will, but not until I ask you a very important question." She looked at me worried, "No, it is nothing bad. It is actually something very important." I took out the ring and showed it to her, "Dolly, will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter 5

She looked at me, absolutely breathless, looking absolutely gorgeous. "Yes," she said, making my heart flutter. I slipped the ring on her finger, and gave her the most passionate kiss I could ever give to her.

I touched my forehead to hers, closed my eyes and whispered, "I truly do love you, do you know that?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?" She was always considerate of my feelings.

She was referring if I wanted her or Daisy. I gave her a straight answer, "Do you know what the biggest difference between you and her is? It is the reason why I love you just a little bit more than I love her…" which eventually became true. She may only be second in my heart, but she is first to deserve my love. I always confuse myself between Dolly and Daisy, but this is my final choice. "…it is because when I give you my heart, you do not, and you will never, turn it down. Daisy shattered my heart. I know you would never do such a thing because I know you love me too."

"I always have Jay, I always have." She smiled.

Then the doorbell rang. "Let me go get that. Wait for me."

"I always will."

I went downstairs and stopped in my tracks. I heard that voice, _the _voice, _her_ voice. _No, it could not be, not when I am finally pulling it all together_. I rush downstairs and I see her. She is once again arguing with my butler. She stops and looks at me. I look back. The butler walks away. I see her again. I remember that in these positions was where we last talked, where she ran away with Tom. "Mrs. Buchanan, how may I help you?"

She cringed when I called her Mrs. Buchanan. To me, now and forever, she must simply be Mrs. Buchanan to me. "Jay, look, I am so sorry, it is just that…."

I put my hand up to stop her, the same hand I showed Jordan when I stopped her, "Mrs. Buchanan, please, I beg of you, get to the point."

She gulped, "I am sorry Jay, I want you back."

She was not going to make this easy. I decided being informal might ease the tension a bit. "Daisy," her eyes lit up, "Daisy I cannot. I have already moved on."

"What?"

"I have moved on. You did not want me in your life, so I had to find another woman. She is a great woman and I love her."

Her eyes were beginning to water. "How could you?"

That comment made me mad, but I am a man. I had to keep my temper. "What do you mean 'How could I'? Who left me with a broken heart? Who chose someone other person rather than the person she loved the most? Who decided to say good bye and never come back?"

"I know, I know, and for that I am sorry," she said while she rushed over to me, throwing her arms around my neck, sobbing. "I love you Jay. Please." I put my hands on her shoulders to gently push her away. Of course Mrs. Buchanan was not going to make this easy.

"Jay? Jay? Who is at the door?" When I heard Dolly's voice, I pushed Daisy away with more force. "Oh, you must be Daisy."

Daisy said, "Yes, I am she. And who must you be?"

"My fiancé," I answered for Dolly.

"Fiancé?" Daisy asked.

I walked back to Dolly, grabbed her waist, and gave her a gentle kiss. Her eyes were so expressive. I could see her love for me. She could obviously see my love for her. Dolly looked back to Daisy and nodded her head "Yes." Then there was a long silence.

I broke the silence saying, "Yes, fiancé. I just proposed to her and she accepted."

Dolly took out a hand towards Daisy, hopping for a handshake, "Hi, I am Dolly. As you can see, I am Jay's fiancé. Daisy, it is so nice to finally meet you. How have you and Tom been doing?" Dolly was so sweet it was surreal. Dolly was truly a blessing to have.

Daisy mumbled, "Fine."

I turned to Dolly, "Honey, go upstairs and wait for me. I am going to escort Mrs. Buchanan to her car, okay?" She nodded and walked back upstairs.

I grabbed Daisy and gently started to shove her to her car. Once we got to her car, I asked politely, "Daisy, what are you really doing here?"

"I came to get you back. I can see you are engaged."

"Yes, yes I am, and I am so happy with her."

"Really?"

"Daisy, you already made a choice. Because of your actions, I had to make a choice too, and fast. I learned to accept your decision, now you must learn to accept mine."

"Is this really what you want, Jay?"

"It is what I need."

She started tearing up. "But Jay…"

I gave Daisy a hug. I then kissed her temple. Dolly never minded when I gave a friendly kiss to a woman's temple. She knew that I would never cheat on her or ever disrespect her. She trusted me. "Daisy, you should probably go. Tom is waiting for you."

She got into the car and slammed the door shut. Before turning her ignition, she rolled down the windows and said, "I never forgot about you. I still love you. I should have never left you. I am sorry."

"I'm not."

She gasped, "Is it really over?"

"Yes. Have a good life Daisy. Please, give Tom my regards." I really did mean it. Daisy and I are finally over. It was time to accept that and move on.

*****

I walked away as Daisy drove away, never looking back. As I walked inside, the butler was kind enough to close the door for me. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Dolly is in the kitchen, sir." The butler said. I nodded.

I walked into the kitchen. She was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast that my chef prepared for her. I grabbed the seat next to her. "Hey Dolly."

"Hey Jay. Do you need a minute?" she said looking down at her food. She could not even look in my eyes. "That must have been so hard for you." There she goes again, being so considerate of my feelings. "I understand if you want to leave me and go back to her…"

"Nope," I interrupted, "I have a beautiful woman in my house, why should I waste a minute?"

"But…"

"She made her choice, and now I have made mine. Dolly, it is you I want. If I wanted Daisy, I could have easily walked back into her life, but I did not. You are the one I can imagine the rest of my life with."

"I guess that makes sense. Jay, are you sure you want to spend the remaining of your life with me? "

"Listen and listen good. If you do not listen, I will be glad to repeat it again. I want you Dolly. Please? Please be my wife?"

"Yes," she assured me, "I would never leave you."

I grabbed her hand in mine, kissing her hand and knuckles. "Good. Mine forever, for the remainder of my life."

"Forever," she agreed.

_The End_

**Author's Note**: This was my first fanfiction ever! Please read and review. I need to know what you guys think. Should I do a sequel or not? Please spread the word about this story. I worked really hard on it. I know during the story, it seemed a bit unbalanced because I kept going back and forth. For that, I apologize. I did not mean to. I hope it does flow in general, and I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
